When Fangirls Attack
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Follow the adventures of Hunter, Igneous and Magma as they try to escape one of their worst nightmares: FANGIRLS! XD


My 10th SR fic! Bit of humour this time.

Igneous peeked around the corner. "Are they gone?" he asked apprehensively.

"Don't know. Probably not," Hunter spoke from below him.

Hunter, Igneous and Magma were in the bushes, hiding. From what you ask? One word: Fangirls.

Yes, the fangirls had invaded and were busy searching for them.

"We gotta stick together," Hunter said. "It's easier not to get caught if we're all in one group." They snuck out of the bushes, keeping a sharp eye out.

Not sharp enough, it seemed. One fangirl saw them and yelled "There they are! GET THE SMEXINESS!" Instantly, every fangirl in the vicinity shot up and went "OMG WHERE?!" The first one called "THERE!" and pointed to the worse-than-doomed three. The fangirls formed a mob and surged toward them, screaming and squee-ing. Igneous could swear he saw a bondage chain.

"AAAAHHHH!" Magma yelled as he ran in the opposite direction. Hunter and Igneous were yammering random gibberish while bolting to the left. The Spider Rider trio let out screams of terror and hightailed it right. They kept on running, eyes wide and scared.

They rushed over to a slightly bigger bush and hid behind it. But the fangirls spotted a hand sticking out instantly and discovered the boys. "Usually, when you hide in a bush, you make sure that you can't be seen at all!" Magma called over his shoulder before being engulfed by his fangirls.

The Hunter fangirls looked up and started after him, their enthusiastic squee-ing following him. He ran as fast as possible, with a terrified look on his face. As he careened around a corner, a strong arm grasped his and yanked him into an alley. The crazed mob passed him, kicking up a cloud of dust as they went by. Igneous clamped a hand over the earthen's mouth to keep him from screaming.

When the girls had passed them, Igneous let Hunter go. "Thanks, Iggy!" Hunter spoke.

"Not so loud, Hunter, they'll hear us," Igneous whispered.

Hunter nooded as Igneous let go of him and then looked around. "Hey...what happened to Magma?"

Igneous winced. "They took him, I couldn't stop them..."

Hunter pounded a fist on the wall. "Shoot, he's so dead."

"Worse than dead," Igneous amended. "MUCH worse!"

"You don't know what those fangirls are capable of," he shuddered. "I've read some of their plans. It's insane. We have to get out of this unscathed or be subjected to their perverted desires."

"Perverted?" Hunter asked innocently.

"Don't ask," Igneous replied. "We will need a plan. The fangirls have barricaded the castle, but once we get inside, we'll be safe. Not even the power of fangirls can break into Arachna Castle."

"That sounds like a good idea." Hunter said. "But the problem is...what should we do? Should I go up there and see what the fangirls are up to?

"Sure, just don't get caught," Igneous replied.

"Why, hello Hunter and Igneous!" A voice said.

"Uh oh, they've found us!" Igneous gasped.

"Relax, it's only Prince Lumen!" Hunter reassured him.

"Oh, my prince." Igneous said. "What are you doing here?"

"To find you two. I've also heard that the fangirls are after you, is this true?" Lumen told them.

"Sadly, yes." Hunter answered.

Suddenly, the fangirls pointed, yelling: "THERE THEY ARE!"

"AHHH! RUN!" Hunter yelled.

They ran as fast as they could until they were met with the first group of fangirls at the back. "Shoot, we're trapped!" Hunter muttered. Igneous whimpered in fear.

"Guys, over here!" a voice called. Igneous twisted his head and saw Magma near by, waving.

The three sprinted until they were unable to see them fangirls behind them. They finally came to a halt when they reached Magma.

"How'd you get free?!" Hunter asked him, gasping through quick bursts of breath.

"Well, it wasn't easy..." Magma began. He then thought for a minute. "On second thought, you don't wanna know."

"Why not?" asked Igneous.

"It's complicated." Magma replied.

"I wish I could've talked to those fangirls, I could've got a date!" Lumen sighed.

"Ha! You wish!" Hunter smirked at the Prince.

Lumen glared at Hunter. "Oh please! I bet you couldn't get a date in a second!" he said.

"Can we go home now, please..." Igneous groaned. "...before the fangirls find us again?"

Hunter, Magma and Lumen nodded.

When they finally got inside, Corona approached them, she looked over the four, looking tired and hungry.

"What happened to you boys?" She asked.

"IT WAS A NIGHTMARE!" Magma yelled, dramatically. "THERE WERE SO MANY OF THEM!"

Corona's eyes widened. "What's the matter with him?"

"We were chased by their fangirls." Hunter explained.

"Fangirls, huh?" Corona said. "Wait, did you say fangirls?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Hunter asked, wondering why she sounded shocked.

"Oh...nothing." Corona replied, walking away.

* * *

_**What do you guys think?**_


End file.
